Perfect Match
by thatcreepygirl
Summary: An OC X Johnny story. Ok so basically I ran out of this kind of fanfic to read so I am attempting to write my own. As per usual new girl, Johnny doesn't know her, there are sparks and boom they're together at the end sorry for spoilers but that's basically how we all knew this was going to end so here it is. Basically discontinued, just a heads up because doubt I'll ever finish it.
1. Charlies Bio

Hey it occurred to me ( I say that, some reminded me in a review) that I haven't actually described what Charlie looks like, so this is the bio and a picture of her will be the picture for the story, so here goes it...

Name: Jones, Charlie Jones, licence to be unbelievably awkward.

Age: too old for a Batman birthday cake according to Reed, 23 **(does anyone actually know Johnny's age in the movie because I have no idea but I'd like Charlie to be around his age so if you do know please tell me)**

Sex: Yes often, just kidding I am of the female sex.

Gender: also female.

Strengths: absurd knowledge of random things. If you're against me in a pub quiz prepare to lose on everything else... shush we won't talk about that. Will go to the ends of the Earth for family.

Weaknesses: short/ slightly explosive temper but I'm working on it, particularly bad blood sugar levels are low.

Description of the outer me:

Red hair, sadly not natural, I was dark blond but I feel like I was born to be ginger and gingers are awesome. Grey/ blue eyes it depends on the light which is great fun. I'm very pale to the point I don't tan because I reflect the sun. I wear glasses, I can wear contacts but I hate them so I avoid wearing them. I'm 5"5 and weigh around 110 pounds unless it's near a national food holiday then it goes up.

Are you happy now that you what I look like and you're not just reading about the life of some faceless figure?

You're not, oh then have some skittles and be gone for I have business that is in dire need of being done!

**I have no idea who this person is in the photo but she fits the description pretty well yet she doesn't look like me despite the description being of me which is very odd, well not really oh well thank you **Jojo657 **reminding no one knows what Charlie looks like. If there is anything else I forgot please message me or leave it in a review and I will sort it as soon as possible. Thank you xx**


	2. An appointment at the tower of doom

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself" Ben remarked.  
"Well it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness" Reed replied.  
"Good job it isn't working" I laughed as I walked up to the door leaving the guys to catch up.  
They talked about why we were here while I waited for them at the door. When we got to the front desk.  
"Hi Reed Richards, Ben grim, Charlie Jones " he said to the lady at the desk.  
"Executive elevator, top floor" she said really quickly. Ok now she's a rude lady at the front desk.  
Reed walked but Ben and I stayed behind for a few seconds.  
"What's it take to get a smile around this joint?" Ben asked. I laughed and walked off with Ben behind me.  
~Magical time skip ~  
Reed just finished going through his speech I don't really understand it but I was only here as the mechanic Reed wanted me to come to space so I could fix any computers and stuff if it breaks. I used to work for NASA as engineer. I quit and decided to work for Reed instead as Ben and I were old friends and he introduced me to Reed who was looking for someone like me to fix his computers (not that he needed help just saved him time and I got a job) I shortly moved in as it was easier and we have been friends ever since.  
Victor cut Reed off and started being really quite rude I was about to say something when Ben shot me a look ,he knows what I'm like, I kept my mouth shut.  
"I can't take this" Ben told reed.  
"Ben this is just business" Reed replied.  
"He's right Ben its just business" a female voice said from behind us.  
We turned around I didn't know her but from the look on Reeds face I would guess it was the 'famous' Susan storm.  
Victor then confirmed my belief by introducing her.  
"Hey Susie" Ben said smiling. They hugged.  
"It's so nice to see you" she said.  
She turned to me and held out her hand "you must be the mechanic Charlie Jones" she said smiling  
"That'd be me" I shook her hand returning the smile.  
She moved on to Reed. They started to have a very awkward conversation which got even more awkward when victor joined in.  
"I hope this isn't a problem?" he asked.  
"Oh no not at all"/ "no" Reed/Susan replied.  
'Ohh a little too quick don't you think Reed?' I thought to myself.  
I missed what victor said as I thought to myself when I zoned back I heard them talking about numbers.  
"What about his first born?" Ben asked.  
"25 percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it? Maybe even pay off that 4th mortgage on the Baxter building" Victor asked.  
"Deal?" he asked holding out his hand.  
Read took a moment but shook it.  
Turns out him and Susan were together and Victor is a totally jerk and tried rubbing it in Reeds face. I got mad at that bit and I felt my hand curl into a fist. 'Who does guy think he is, oh wait I know, a god' I though angrily to myself.  
I had zoned out again missing out on the conversation and I didn't notice they guys walking away towards the elevator. I ran to catch up with them.  
"Zoned out again are?" Ben asked while laughing.  
"Yeah I guess I don't have it as controlled as I thought." I said while giggling.  
Susan joined us in the lift and pressed a button, the doors closed.  
"Reed you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed" Susan informed him.  
"I factored it into my equation." he said nodding.  
Ben and I exchanged a look and then we looked at the other two.  
"Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there" she said turning back around.  
"I assure you I-"Reed started, but was thankfully cut off by Ben.  
"When are we leaving?" he asked.  
"I'll be scheduling the launch so you can call me in the morning, here's my number" she handed Reed a card.  
"I think I remember the number" he replied.  
"It's been changed" she said coldly.  
"Ohh burn" I whispered.  
Reed gave me semi evils while Susan kind of smiled triumphantly.  
"Sorry Reed I didn't mean to say it out loud." I said apologetically.  
I decided it would be better if I didn't say anything else so I put my head phones in and played music from my iPod so I didn't hear the rest of their conversation.


	3. Astronauts dress for swan lake

"Can't do it." Ben stated. " Can not do it."

" Chicken" I jabbed.

"It's got similar controls to the rockets from NASA *insert sciencey stuff*" Reed explain.

"What's the problem anyway?" I asked curiously.

Ben passed me a pair of binoculars. I saw a guy on motorbike but through the binoculars I got a closer look. As I looked I saw a guy making out with a girl. Now here's the scary bit; he was riding a motorbike and she was driving a car...

THEY'RE FREAKING MAKING OUT AT LIKE 80 MPH! I suppose how many times can you say you've that in your life...

"So?" Reed asked me with a hope filled voice.

"To quote my incredibly wise friend here 'can't do it, can not do it!'" I told him.

"I will not take orders from the underwear model!" Ben shouted "That Wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria secret models into a flight simulator"

"Youthful high spirits" Reed said trying to make a case.

"They crashed into a wall. A flight simulator!" Ben replied.

"Wait that was him?" I asked now curious.

"Yeah why?"

"That's the guy that got me hired at NASA.. I don't want him to fly the rocket due to me fearing for my life but you've gotta give the guy respect for the whole crash into the wall thing I mean come on how did he even manage it?" I said going out on a limb for my own team.

"Look how many times have I asked you guys to do something you said you absolutely couldn't do?" Reed argued

"Five times" Ben said holding up a hand to prove his starting walking off.

"I had it at four..." Reed said raising an eyebrow.

"Well this makes five" I shouted over my shoulder.

~magical time skip~

I walked out the locker room to see Ben strangling the Wing nut...oh wait he's just doing up his zip , then again I wouldn't put it past him... Scary...

"Hey Charlie!" Suddenly a yell brought me out of my inner monologue just in time to see a pack of skittles flying towards my face. I caught them... just...they never bounced off my face...

I squealed "yeah thanks Reed I need these, I haven't had any sugar in ages!"

"Remind why that's a bad thing?" Ben said sarcastically.

"You know how she gets when her sugar levels are low" Reed reminded him.

Ben seemed to be momentarily lost in memory, he shuddered "Oh yeah"

"Ok well she is gonna sit down and enjoy her skittles and she can have fun with that" Ben told me as he moved towards his locker.

"She should give me her number" Wing nut tried to join in.

I gave him a look and threw an orange skittle at him. The orange ones are the only ones that can be wasted the others are too precious.

"You know I can handle the ship, I can even handle Mr. Blonde ambition, but I don't if I should be doing swan lake in these things. I mean who came up with these monkey suits?"

"Victor did" Sue said entering the room almost like she had been waiting for the perfect time... Weird...

"You know I think you forgot to zip up your suit up properly Sue" I muttered under my breath.

Wing nut laughed apparently he heard, oppps.

He leaned over and stole some skittles I slapped his hand "* golem voice* Stay away from the preciouses" I growled.

Meanwhile a very awkward situation was occurring luckily I had sweets so I missed it.


	4. Big Bang Theory mark 2

As we walked onto the space station Johnny was wasting no time with teasing Ben.

"You know if you're good maybe next time daddy will let you drive" He said with a smug face.

"Keep talking and there won't be a next time" Ben threatened.

"Boys don't make me put you on the naughty step" I said with a wink as I walked past.

"Anytime babe" Johnny said winking back.

"Pig" Ben muttered punching him in the arm.

"Whatever Johnny" I had finally learnt his name.

Reed and Sue had a little moment while looking at the view which I have to admit was stunning.

"Ben why don't you go get your suit on?" Reed suggested as he caught up.

"So still doing all the heavy lifting then Ben?" Victor said slyly. "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab, field work never suited you"

"He does the walking I do the talking, ok?" Ben replied walking towards him.

"So take a walk Ben" Victor told him.

by that point I was slowly sneaking up to him about to punch him when Johnny ran up to me, picked me up and spun so I was facing the other way and he held me there is I tried to get to Victor.

"Use your head, do you really think that's a good idea?" He warned me.

"I know but still it would be worth it..." I complained.

"Don't do it" He warned.

"Fine" I huffed

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Ok then"

"Ummm Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh sorry" He said blushing.

by the time we had stop faffing around Ben had got his suit on and came back.

"You ready?" I asked him.

he nodded.

I went to check all the machines.

"Your guy isn't trying to start things up with my sister again is he?" Johnny asked.

"Hey two hearts got busted last time maybe she's not over it either." Ben replied.

"Wow that's deep Doctor Phil lets look at that for a second on one hand we have Reed; worlds dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. Then theres Victor; more more than God, stud of the year. That's a real coin toss" He said with a smug face

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind" Ben teased.

Thinking I should break up the this little 'discussion' I stopped them.

"Ok Ben you're good to go" I said with a smile.

"Now don't wonder off boy" said Johnny taking a last chance to poke fun at Ben.

"Have fun Ben" I said with a grin.

he gave us a saluted. I gave him a lazy salute and Johnny playing mock serious salute but then gave him a double thumbs up.

"Smile and wave, smile and wave" I said grinned. We did so.

Ben turned around and waited for the doors to open. I pressed a few buttons and they slid open. I may or may not have done the star trek noise in may head...

NERD

Ben took the leap of faith out the door.

"So..." Johnny started.

"So?" I asked.

"How come I've never met you before?"

"I dunno it's a bit weird, I mean I've been friends with everyone for years"

"Maybe you've been avoiding me" Johnny said with a wink.

"Obviously that's why I didn't get a job at NASA until after you had been kicked out"

"Wait you worked at NASA?!"

"Yeah actually its because of you I got hired"

"Why?"

"They hired me to fix the broken simulator they never told me how it broken just told me to fix it"

"So you're a mechanic?"

"Yeah surely someone told you that.."

"Nope"

"Oh well then.."

"Does this mean you like cars and stuff?"

"Well yeah" Sticking my tongue out at him "So?"

"Oh nothing..."

Reed ran in "Ben you have to get inside now!" He shouted.

"But I ain't finished arranging your flowers yet egghead." He replied.

"Ben turn around" He told Ben.

Johnny and I looked out the door there was the solar winds heading right towards Ben.

"Guys I'm not gonna make it." Ben said worriedly.

"Ben you're gonna have to jump it's the only way."

Ben jumped, I ran to the controls ready to throw the switch to close the door.

"Come on buddy, you can make it, almost there" We all cheered him on.

He just made it, I shut the doors and he collapsed against the glass as he passed out.

The solar winds broke through the doors and we braised ourselves.

I just remember a massive headache, a tingly feeling then nothing...


	5. Johnny looks fabulous

I woke up to the smell of lilies. I slowly opened my eyes. At first I'm blinded not use to the light. Then I'm confused.

"Where the heck am I?!" I yelled as I shot up.

"Ahhh head rush" I moaned.

I flopped back down on to my bed.

"Why does it feel like a Monday morning?" I asked no one in particular.

I hear quiet laughing.

"Creep alert!" I yell and grab a pillow and throw it in the direction of the noise. A thud followed by an ooff lets me know I hit my target.

"Mean alert" The creep yells and throws it back I grab it just before it hits my face.

I pull the pillow down and see who has invaded my temporary kingdom. it's Johnny!

"Hey sleeping beauty, good to see you awake again" He smiled.

"Why did the prince send you in his place I was looking forward to being queen"

"Oh haha we both know if you were queen you would make people use jelly babies as money and make all spiders outlaws" He told me.

"How did you know that?"

"Reed and I have been the only ones awake for a day or two, you be surprised how much he has to say"

"Dude I have been living with him for years, trust me I know."

"We are at Victors medical facility. quarantine. "

"Oh am I the only still sleeping?"

"No Ben and Sue still need to wake up but they will soon"

"Oh ok"

"So I have a very important question for you Charlie"

"Which is..." I was suddenly worried.

"Do you...like...skiing?" He said grinning.

"Ok 1. I was scared then!" I lobbed a pillow at him again. "And 2. heck yes!"

"Great"

"Why?"

Johnny got up and pulled a curtain back. I saw some amazing slopes right outside the window.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

"But first there is some very important business to take care of" Johnny said with a mischievous grin on his face.

~magical time skip~

Ben slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow. Where am I?" He to get up Johnny stopped him.

"Easy there buddy"Johnny said, he then explained where we were.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Aww so thoughtful" I thought.

"Yeah, everyone else is fine" I said concerned.

"Whats wrong with me?" He said worried and scared now.

He looked at the mirror and went to get it but Johnny was faster.

"Give me the mirror" Ben demanded.

"The doctors say the stress won't be good for you" I told him.

"I said give me that god damn mirror!"

Johnny and I started to back away as he slowly lifted to the mirror to his face.

"I swear to you Ben you've the best plastic surgeons in the world" I told him.

He finally sure his face and saw it was fine.

"Unfortunately there was nothing the doctors could do to fix your face" Johnny said then I had to quickly push him out the door as Ben threw the mirror at us. It smashed against the wall just after we got out of the way.

We laughed as we ran off.

"So ready to ski" I asked Johnny.

"You bet"

"Race you" I yelled as I took off.

"Oh your on"he chased me.

I won

~magical time skip~

Johnny and I sat in the helicopter ready to jump. Both of us had gone for snowboards.

"All right I think we should stick to the left side, the right might give you trouble." He told me.

He turned around to speak to the pilot " I think we should drop like 10 more feet"

I rolled my eyes. "The last one down springs for room service!" I yelled then I jumped.

As I fell I heard Johnny yell "That's my future wife!" I laughed at that.

We started racing down.

"Your losing!" I yelled

"Alright no more kids stuff" He told me and started doing some stunts.

I turned and saw his coat smoke, then it burst into flames.

"Johnny you're on fire!" I yelled

"Thanks you're pretty good to"

"No you're on fire!"

He finally noticed and panicked trying to put him self out. Not looking where he was going he hit a slope and went flying of a ridge and landed in a big pile of snow.

I was to busy being shocked to notice I was following him off the cliff. I screamed as I fell.

suddenly I stopped, I was suddenly lying on the ground...

"Charlie?!" Johnny yelled.

"Yeah?" I answered "You ok?"

"Umm you could say that..."

"Why whats wrong?" I got up and wondered over to him.

"Well considering I was just on fire and now I'm standing in a pool of boiling water... I've been worse." He said with a grin.

Then he looked up.

"Wow! Charlie what happened?"

"well I was falling then I blinked and I was lying on the floor"

"Yeah but your eyes are red..."

"what?! look we have to get back"

"Yeah your right, but...we have a small problem"

"Which is?"

"Well you know how I was set on fire..."

"Yeah..."

He gave me a look.

"Oh right I get it now"


	6. Ben goes bananas, as does everyone else

Now I had finally realisied the issue and officially felt like an idiot, I begrudgingly handed him my coat and turned around to give save hims some dignity that I'm sure he didn't really care about, but hey who said I wanted to see that? I heard some moving around as he climbed out the water. I could feel his body heat from a few feet away, that's either because I am now freezing (man I am too nice I'm freezing my butt off!) or his temperature has gone through the roof. Both are rather likely considering T shirt + snow tends to equal a frozen Charliesicle and Johnny was just on fire. A cough alerted me to Johnny finally being ready.

"And guys complain girls take ages to get dressed I mean come on dude all you had to do was tie a coat around your..." My eyes moved downwards and took in the view.

"See something you like Charlie?" Johnny asked with a smirk on his face.

My eyes snapped up to his face, my smirk mirroring his own. "It's not everyday I get to see you looking so stupid"

"HEY!" he yelled in outrage.

I grinned at him innocently. "We need to get back" it dawned on me that we were stuck here.

"We should just start walking to keep warm, we'll find a way back" Johnny reassured me.

So we began trekking back, the cold already beginning to take affect on me. Johnny reached out and took my hand and squeezed it. I sent him a reassuring smile.

"She's pretty when she smiles" Johnny says.

"Ermm thanks" I reply awkwardly not really expecting it.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You said I look pretty when I smile..."

"No I didn't" He replied wide eyed.

"I just heard you!"

"I didn't say it out loud..."

"What?!" I yelled. "I read your mind I can read minds?! This is so cool you can burn your clothes off and crash into stuff as a flaming wreck and I can read minds! Awesome sauce!" Fangirling majorly as Johnny pouted at the wreck comment.

"We need to get to the others imagine what is happening to them!" I told Johnny.

"Ummmmmm Charlie look around." Johnny said gawking around he room.

Wait room? I looked around we were standing in my room in the resort.

"Did you...?" I trailed off asking Johnny.

"No I think you did" He replied still shocked.

"All I did was think about finding the others." I said in a quiet voice.

"Well they're not in here but there are in this place somewhere."

"Come on we need to find them." I said getting my courage back.

*magical time skip*

Johnny and I burst through the cafeteria doors and finally found Reed and Sue.

"Hey guys, you are never gonna believe what just happened to us" Johnny began excitedly.

Reed and Sue both looking confused at each other before turning to look at us and give Johnny a look.

"What?" He then looked down and remembered his attire.

"We an explain that, it's not what you think" I told them quickly, a blush creeping up face due to embarrassment.

*Changing scene prepare teleportation tubes*

We hurried to Ben's room too find out if he was ok.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA." Sue argued with Reed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Reed countered.

Johnny and I trailed behind the conversation lost on us plus Johnny had a new toy and I had headache strong enough to sense Lord Voldemort.

"We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." Reed continued his argument.

"Guys, look!" Johnny yelled as he waddled forward. He then began snapping his fingers turning a flame on and off above his thumb."Now picture that, but everywhere. It was everywhere. What?"

Sue looked at Reed pointedly.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed admitted.

"Anyone got a craving for smores now?" I joked halfheartedly.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Johnny asked actually distracted from the built in lighter.

"All I can hear is people in my head just talking, it's so loud." I whimpered hating feeling weak.

"Come the sooner we find Ben the sooner we can help" Reed told me comfortingly.

I nodded and we continued.

"You know what guys I think I was flying!" Johnny said getting excited again.

Walking round the corner Johnny was once again playing the whole lighter trick and Sue was getting irritated.

"I said cut it out Johnny."

"I'm getting the hang of it."

"Ben, it's Reed." He interjected when we arrived at the door.

"Stop." Sue continued.

"All right." He answered.

"All right?"

"Yes."

"God!"

"God?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Sue I hate to interrupt the sibling rivalry, but do you know the code?" I asked her breaking up the argument.

She walked towards the door but then we all heard loud grunting noises and then a breaking sound so we all started banging on the door. Sue tried codes, Reed looked through the glass trying to see if Ben was alright and Johnny started yelling asking if anyone knew the code. I collapsed against the wall. Then I remembered what I had done before I focused on being inside the room, on the other side of the door. I blinked and there I was. The others started yelling and banging on the door telling me to let them in but the screaming inside my head hurt so much. It was Ben screaming I could hear him. It was too much and fell to the ground. There was a loud crash as Ben disappeared out the wall.

Reed did some weird gross stretchy thing and slid his hand under the door, letting them all in. Johnny and Sue ran over to me. After seeing I was alight Sue helped me up and I joined Reed. There was something running away. Just as Reed was about to say something Victor walked in.

"What's going on?" He questioned. "What happened in here?"

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue asked while walking towards him.

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all."

"Yeah and a severally bruised ego." I thought.

Johnny snorted. That's weird.

"Ben did this" Reed told him. "He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud."

"We all have different symptoms" Sue continued.

"Symptoms?"

"Victor, I should have..." Sue tried.

"Just find him." He stopped her before walking out.

"Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked the room.

Reed gulped and looked around then spotted a photo of Ben and Debbie. "He's going home."


	7. Charlie nearly kills Debbie

Reed had called Debbie and all we could gather was that Ben had gone home but not to a warm welcome so we were heading back to ours to see if he had turned up there. We were in cab, Reed in the passenger seat, Johnny in the back left, me in the middle with a pounding headache and Sue on my right. Victor Von Dunderhead had flown us in earlier this morning. Up in the air my head had gotten better what with there being less people around, but in a traffic jam in NY yeah you can imagine there was a slight increase of voices. We had just gotten on to the bridge when all the sudden there was a halt and all the cars had stopped moving. We, like everyone else, got out the car to try and see what was going on. I staggered out and almost fell.

"Hey you alright?" Johnny asked catching me as a wobbled.

"Yeah it's just a lot to deal with" I gave a quick smile and closed the door.

The police were yelling for everyone to get back and naturally everyone was not happy to do so. We were trying to fight our way to the front but it seemed impossible.

"What do we do now?" Sue asked.

"We're not getting past these guys, but you could." Reed told her.

'Cool we get to use our powers though I'm not sure how she's going to help' I thought to myself.

Sue turned invisible, well she did, her clothes were still there which was weird.

"Sue. your clothes. Lose them." Reed whispered. I bet he's been dying to say that for ages.

"Right" she said before she started stripping in public, while being partially invisible... getting weirder.

"This is so wrong" Johnny said turning around, while Reed stared kind of intensely so I gave him a wack on the arm and turned around myself.

'I feel bad for Johnny this must be so uncomfortable for him' I thought while looking at him.

"Ain't that the truth" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"What you spoke to me" He said sounding confused.

"No I thought it... wait." I told him, I was getting excited hoping this mean what I think it does.

'Testing testing 1 2 12' I thought to him

"That's so cool I can actually hear you!" he yelled.

We turned around to see Sue a little visible for her liking.

"Wow, you've been working out." Reed said.

"Shut up!" She snapped and you can't blame her. "Anymore great ideas? Why don't you strip down and have 100 people stare at you?" Sue was now trying cover herself up with her jacket, but during the rage she started turning invisible again so all is well.

Reed gave her a look and she, I assume, looked down to see that she was in fact invisible again. She then dropped the jacket and continued removing clothing causing Johnny to once again cringe.

"I'm going o need therapy" He muttered which I then laughed and patted him on the back. "**(A/N can we just take a look at the guy in cowboy hat behind Johnny when he says this, it's very odd)**

"Hey come on, let's get out of here." Reed told us.

Johnny bent down to get Sues clothes still muttering about the awfulness of what just happened.

Sue then pushed past people saying excuse me and we followed which to be honest I don't see why she had to turn invisible and strip to do that when we could've done it before... but oh well I'll asked Reed abut it later.

We finally got through the crowds and we ran to find Ben, I could hear sirens in the distance.

Sue got up on a taxi roof and started yelling Ben trying to find him. He came round the side of a van and we saw him this mass of orange rock. Needless to say we were all pretty shocked, but there wasn't much time for that as I saw a little boy crying in the middle of the mess of cars and a spark coming from one of them. I had to get to him but I didn't know how. I looked at this kid and blinked and I was in front of him, I hugged him and blinked again and we were both safely behind Sue. Johnny had ran off to follow the sound of some little girl calling for her mom. There was an explosion and he quickly wrapped himself around her protecting her from the flame. The flames came towards us and Sue, still on top of the car, threw her hands up in some defensive position and a kind of force field seemed to come from her surrounding the fire in a bubble.

'This is so freaking awesome!'

Then the end of a firetruck was hanging over the side of the bridge and a man was hanging on for dear life. Sue let go of the force field after the fire had die down, but she looked exhausted. We rushed forward to help the fire dudes. There was no another man hanging down and Ben had stopped the truck from falling over the edge! He's super strong now to! He's so on jar opening duty for life now! Focus Charlie!

Reed was ahead of us so he reached the side of the bridge and just in time to see and man fall. He then used his super gross powers to stretch down and lift this an back up. Ben then found his footing and pulled the truck back *cue dramatic music*.

Th police surrounded Ben, which is just flipping stupid and ridiculous! luckily the crowd agreed. We ran forward towards Ben, but the police didn't let s through. We saw Debbie on the other side of this circle and Ben went to walk towards her but she shook her head. She placed the ring down on the ground and walked away. Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to run after her to beat the living daylights out of that waste of oxygen but Johnny held me back. He's making a habit of this. I calmed down enough to see Reed help Ben pick up the ring.

"I swear to you I will do everything in my power until there is not a breath left in me. You're gonna be Ben again" Reed promised him.

'He is still Ben he just looks different, but oh well'

Ben just nodded.

~What's that? A time skip? Well I never~

*Tension in the air*

"Where are your ears?" Johnny asked insensitively as per usual.

I smacked him round the head.

"Oww, hey what was for?" He asked rubbing his head

"For being a meanie panini" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Thanks Charlie" Ben told me after giving Johnny the evils.

A dude walked in and told us that were some folks who wanted to talk to us.

"We're not going public with this." Reed told him."We're scientists, not celebrities."

"It's too late son" the man told him. "Look" and he directed us to look at a TV. "See that? They're calling you the Fantastic Five."

"Oh great now we sound like Doctor Who fans. Oh wait no actually I am so that is great! Sarcasm retracted." I said with a grin.

"Cool" Johnny said already leaving to see these people.

"No, wait! Where are you going?" Sue asked him.

"I'm gonna go talk to them" Johnny told her like it was obvious.

"No, we should think this through." Sue told us which made sense.

"That's great. Brainstorm." He said with a lot of arm flapping. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out with him.

We walked outside to see this huge mass of people.

'I'm going to go teach that guy the definition of some!'

Johnny pulled me to his side.

'Shush just let me do my thing.' He thought back to me, which is still really weird.

The headache was coming back now, during all the excitement I'd forgotten about but now I could think it had come back.

"Settle down!" Johnny told the crowd with a grin on his face.

"Which one of you is the leader?" that man who an' count asked again.

"That's be me." said Johnny puffing out his chest.

I laughed in disbelieve which was accompanied by the man shaking his head ad saying "No, seriously."

Johnnys chest deflated and he had a similar look on his face. Reed was pushed forward.

"During our recent mission to the Von Doom space station we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy." He told the reporters.

"It doesn't sound as fun when you put it like that..." I muttered.

"What happened on the bridge?"

"How far can you stretch?"

"Were you really on fire?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

All these questions were screamed at us.

"Yeah actually I'm working on it. It's actually really difficult." Johnny responded.

"No, actually, we do not know much more than you do at this point." Sue told the crowd."We'll be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms."

"Is this a disease?" A reporter asked.

"No it's not a disease." Johnny told the people. We gave him a look but he continued."If having special powers s a disease, then, yeah we got it bad."

"Excuse me that thing doesn't look so fantastic." A very rude man said.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed quite rightly put.

"What h means is every team needs a mascot!" John y yelled.

I removed myself from under his arm.

'When we get out of sight from the cameras I'm going to kill you!' I yelled at him.

He winced which made me smile. "A new day is dawning. the day of The Fantastic Four." Johnny told the reporters.

"Look! We wet up to space to find a way to understand DNA, cure disease, save lives, Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line. Thank you no further questions." Reed finished.

Wow now that was impressive.

**I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long but I had to do my GCSE's so I haven't had time for much else but now I'm finished so I should be able to finish this over the summer. I don't know how well this is going to work as four other chapters messed up tonight and I had to fix them but hopefully this is fine. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story so far it means a lot. I have also now written a bio for Charlie so if you have been reading this story for a while you might want to go back and check that out as it wasn't there before. Thank you and I hope you enjoy xx**


End file.
